Ziva's Lesson
by Lynn DiNozzo
Summary: Ziva asks Gibbs to help her learn how to be a good sniper. - "Why do you want to prove something to a man that doesn't support your goals?" Her Boss questioned.


_A/N: I've always felt there needed to be more of a father/daughter relationship between Gibbs and Ziva so a few ideas like this have popped into my head. I've chosen my favorite to post! I hope you like it! ~Lynn D. _

* * *

Ziva covered her mouth as a yawn came over her. Checking her computer's clock, she looked around the bullpen. She had never seen it so quiet, even at 5a.m. there were usually still early birds coming in with their coffee.

Hearing the elevator doors open, she was surprised to see that it was her boss. "Gibbs, what are you doing here so early?" she asked as he dropped his gear on the floor and took a sip of his first cup of coffee for the day, "'Bout to ask you the same thing, Ziva."

After a few moments of silence between the two, she sighed and decided it was time to get something off her chest, she walked over to her boss' desk and sat down on the side, "To be honest, I couldn't sleep. For the past couple weeks, there has been something bothering me. Is it alright if I ask your advice?"

Gibbs nodded his head, "Shoot."

Slowly, she began, "I was on a date with Ray a few weeks ago and we were discussing our goals and dreams, you know, just having a simple conversation. Well, it was what he said when it came to me talking about my goals."

Pausing, she shook her head, "Never mind, it is really not that important."

As she stood up, Gibbs reached over and took her arm, pulling her back, "Come on, Ziver. I can't have a bothered agent on my team."

Nodding, she sat back down on his desk, "Gibbs, I started Mossad training right after I learned how to walk. I was trained to fight, shoot, and to spy," she cleared her throat, "among other things. The goal I've always wanted to achieve is, well, it may sound silly, but I want to perfect my sniper shooting." She looked to Gibbs who was listening intently, "Since you are such a great sniper, I was hoping you could help me."

Gibbs cocked his head to the side, "Ziva I will gladly help you out, but there have been many times I can think of that you've been an exceptional sniper."

Shaking her head, she went over to her desk and brought around her chair, sitting down, she continued, "Yes, I am an okay shot, but I've always felt a pull in my execution."

Gibbs smiled, "I think we can fix that." Pausing, he cocked his head to the side, "So, is Ray against you reaching this goal?"

Ziva leaned forward in her chair, "When I told him, he snickered and said, 'why would a girl like you want to do something else like that? You already are a killing machine.' That was just something that hurt, you know? I just want to be a better agent."

Gibbs reached over and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure that the people you work with will be happy you are doing this. When their lives are in your hands, you need to know how to do something. I'm honored to have you on my team. More, now that I know just how committed you are to your work."

Ziva nodded, with a smile in her eyes.

Gibbs turned back to his desk and started with some paperwork, "Now, it's time to get to work. A load of cold case files came in late last night."

"Thank you, Gibbs. I really do appreciate it."

As she sat down, Gibbs looked over to her and smiled, "Ziva, it's snag."

* * *

The shrill of Ziva's phone woke her up. A little disgruntled that it was a Saturday morning, she rubbed her face then reached over to her phone that was on her bedside table, "Ziva." She muttered, sitting up.

"Meet me at my place in 30." Gibbs said gruffly.

Perking up, Ziva agreed then jumped in the shower.

* * *

Pulling into Gibbs' driveway she held back a yawn then ran up to his door and knocked. A few moments later, he opened it, "You're late."

Ziva smirked as she walked inside, "You call six in the morning late?" On his way into the kitchen, Gibbs pulled out a chair for Ziva at the dining room table.

As she sat down, she wrinkled her brow, "Gibbs the shooting range doesn't open until 8, why did you get me up and over here so early?"

Sitting down, he handed a cup of coffee to her and took a sip of his, "You already know how to shoot a glock. You are going to learn how to snipe."

"But the Navy Yard has a sniper's bunker."

"No," Gibbs chuckled, "the Navy Yard has a ledge on a bunny hill."

Ziva smirked as she took a sip of her coffee. Once they had both finished their coffee, Gibbs stood up. "Ready?"

* * *

As Gibbs pulled onto a dirt road, Ziva glanced at the car's clock then sighed, "Gibbs, we've been on the road for nearly 40 minutes, how far away are we going?"

"As far as it takes." Gibbs said as he made another sharp turn.

"As far as takes for what?" Ziva took his silence as a sign for her to just be quiet. All she had seen for the past 20 minutes were a few street lights and an old farmer driving his tractor.

After a few more sparse street lights, he pulled off onto the side of the road next to a thickly wooded forest. "This is it?" Ziva asked.

Chuckling, Gibbs got out of the car, grabbing the sniper rifles out of the trunk. Shaking her head, she got out and helped.

* * *

Right when Ziva was about to ask just how far they were going to be walking, they came into a clearing. Ziva's jaw nearly dropped when she saw the view. Pine trees as far as the eye could see with one of the bluest skies she'd ever seen.

As she was admiring the view, Gibbs was setting up the gear on the grassy cliff they were standing on. With the tree line only a few yards back, Ziva felt like she was one with nature. "Ziver, you can do that later, we've got work to do."

Nodding, she laid down on her stomach next to Gibbs and he handed her a rifle, "Alright, check your sights and adjust them to your preference." Once Ziva was in position, Gibbs pointed towards the tallest pine tree that was near the left of their view, "Nick the top of it."

After she had spotted her target, she slightly adjusted her sights, and then took a shot. Biting her lip, Ziva shook her head, "Missed it," looking through her binoculars, "looks like a few feet."

"Try again" Gibbs encouraged, "this time, take note of the direction and force of the wind."

Taking a deep breath, she took another shot, keeping in mind her boss' advice. Once Ziva looked through her binoculars, she sighed, "I am still off target."

"Ziva," Gibbs said, "you were closer this time. You can't expect to perfect something the first or even second time you try. Things take practice."

Stretching out her shoulders, she nodded, "I am ready!" With that, she took another shot. For nearly 4 hours, she went through round after round with Gibbs taking a few shots, showing her how it was done.

Ziva was about to take another shot when Gibbs reached over and pushed the barrel down, "Ziver, your past 5 shots have been perfect, I think you've got it. With just a little more practice out in the field, you'll be set" Pausing, he smirked, "It's lunch time!"

Smiling, she turned over onto her back. After 4 hours, her stomach and shoulders were numb. While she rested, Gibbs got up and reached into his backpack, pulling out their lunch. Sitting back down, he handed Ziva a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Mmm," Ziva smiled as her stomach growled, "looks good!" She was so thankful for such a great mentor and boss helping her, as well as being there for her.

* * *

While Ziva was once again enveloped in the view, Gibbs was lying on his back, resting after they'd finished their lunch.

Turning onto his side, Gibbs looked to Ziva, "Are you trying to prove something to Ray, or yourself?" Taken aback by the sudden question, Ziva took a few moments to contemplate her answer, "Gibbs, I'm trying to better myself and in the process, proving something to Ray."

"Why do you want to prove something to a man that doesn't support your goals?" Her Boss questioned.

Sighing, she laid down in the grass beside Gibbs, "I have always wanted someone to lean on, someone to always be there for me. Like a husband. Ray was there for me, and I just went with it. He is a good man."

"Ziva, you sound like you are trying to convince yourself. When you find the right man for you, you'll know it. No questions asked." Pausing, he cleared his throat, "You know, Ziva. You already have someone who cares. Someone who always has your back."

"Thanks, Gibbs. I know you're there for me."

Gibbs shook his head, "I'm not talking about me."

Biting her lip, she nodded. She knew who he was talking about; it just had just taken awhile to realize that Tony really was more than just a friend or a partner.

"Ziver, you won't always have a team to have your back. You will, however, always have a group of friends to catch you when you fall."

Letting out a sigh, she snuggled into Gibbs' chest and after awhile of just lying in silence, they both fell asleep, basking in the sun. That afternoon she realized she didn't just have a boss, she had a father.

* * *

_A/N: I don't care if the ending is a little sappy, I love it! :) Be sure to tell me what you thought! ~Lynn D._


End file.
